1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locking devices used for securing personal computer (PC) equipment and similar equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are currently a number of devices available for securing a PC to a desk or table so that it can not be moved or stolen. A typical computer products catalog shows devices that incorporate plates which are screwed on or glued to the PC housing. Attached to each plate is a cable or chain which is then secured by a padlock to the desk or table. Other devices include brackets of varying shapes which, like the plate, are screwed on to the back or side of the PC housing and may have a cable or chain attached. Some bracket devices also secure the PC back panel, preventing its easy removal and stealing of computer printed circuit boards.
In all the above devices, it is apparently assumed that the PC owner will not wish to remove the device from the PC, once it is installed. The glued plates do not lend themselves to removal, and the screwed on installations can be difficult to reach, particularly those at the back plate.
In view of the above, there is a need for a PC locking device which will prevent stealing the PC or removal of its back plate, while being easy for the owner to install and remove it.